


潮湿

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Summary: 发情期的湿漉漉小猫
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 2





	潮湿

信息素阻隔贴真的是好东西，太好了喜欢喜欢可惜我写不出想的那么色TT  
想了好久的梗终于玩了，不愧是我好变态哦）  
黏糊糊湿漉漉♪

森内贵宽眼里的山下亨轮廓开始模糊。

半小时前他被发情热折磨的神志不清，抱着山下亨的衣服跌跌撞撞摔在床里，堆成小山然后把中间的外套拎起来裹自己身上，爬进陷下去的小小空间里缩成一团，像只猫似的四处乱蹭，毫不在意身后流出越来越多的液体把衣服打湿。他自己的衣服早就因为嫌热脱了扔在地上，山下亨的外套也在翻滚的时候松落，露出后颈的腺体和半个肩膀。屋子里早就被他发情的信息素填满，爱人留在衣服上的味道勾引起他的欲望后变的淡薄到几近消失，更加汹涌的欲望扑过来时他已经无力抵抗，含着手指的后穴吐出更多液体，叫嚣着要更粗大的东西进来才能满足——森内的眼睛红红鼻尖也红红，眼泪打湿衣服的速度直逼发情热催生的润滑。

而山下亨就坐在沙发上看他的电视剧，一集结束还恋恋不舍把片尾曲听完才起身走向卧室。

屋子门被打开了，alpha侵略性极强的信息素比人更快到达森内身边，他深吸口气抬头，泪水朦胧中看到山下亨拎着一瓶什么，进来的第一个动作是捏着鼻子快速走到窗边通风，微凉的风吹散了屋子里几乎浓厚成实体的甜腻信息素。发情期的欲火中迅速燃起一束怒火，见风就长后来居上烧回了几分理智，森内贵宽艰难爬起身抽出手指，哭过的声音沙哑黏软没什么气势：“山下亨你犯什么病把我抑制剂都藏起来了？”

山下亨没搭理他，打开抽屉拿了片膏药状的东西，比森内后颈的腺体大了一圈，无色透明可以看到他们第一次临时标记时留下的牙印形疤痕。omega甜美的信息素让自持力还不错的alpha起了反应，好在散去的足够及时不至于让他失去理智。坐在衣服堆里的小omega还没搞清楚发生了什么就觉得后颈一片冰凉，欲望像是被装进了软木塞封口的玻璃瓶，他滚来滚去也没能有一点缓解的感觉。山下亨站起来慢条斯理地把自己衣服收拾好，被森内体液沾湿的通通丢到地上——窗上只剩下两个横七竖八的枕头、被森内贵宽拱乱的被子和一只穿了自家alpha衣服的发情小猫。

就是这衣服穿了还不如不穿，黑色的布料湿漉漉贴在白皙的皮肤上，被挺翘的臀部顶起刚刚好遮住穴口，也因此湿的可以拧出水来。

“你的alpha在要什么抑制剂，当我是死的？还放家里，朋友来玩的时候翻到怎么解释，山下亨的体力撑不过omega的发情期只能让爱人靠抑制剂解决？这么不想依靠别人的话这次我们就试试好了，你腺体上的是信息素阻隔贴，mori可以好好享受一个人的发情期——像你期待的那样。”

我期待的是有抑制剂的发情期。森内贵宽苦哈哈想着，他不过是想看看山下亨沉溺于欲望的样子才买了让自己清醒一两天的量，谁知道alpha的占有欲和自尊心强到看见就炸毛。他听说过信息素阻隔贴，是给工作中突然发情的omega应急准备的，除了阻止信息素发散外一点用都没有。按常理讲经历完全标记的omega才会被允许出来工作，他们的发情期稳定，就算记错日子往腺体一贴也来得及回家解决——所以森内贵宽想不通山下亨买这东西是想做什么，总不能现在这样把他扔出去开live吧。小猫被发情热烧的脑子不清醒，坚信事情都会变好的同时完全意识不到抑制剂对已婚alpha的羞辱程度，他四肢落在床上爬到山下亨站着的位置，一边扬起下巴笑的乖巧一边翘起屁股扭腰暗示，用平日山下亨受不了的撒娇语气说你摸摸我好不好。

山下亨出息了，山下亨不仅没摸还后退了一步。森内贵宽以为他嫌身上的衣服碍事，努力了两下没把湿漉漉的衣服抖掉，后穴的液体顺着大腿流下，在刻意调得昏暗的灯光下反射出欲望的色泽。森内觉得自己和外套在经历一场没有结果的战争，他把腰沉的更低方便山下亨看到自己一塌糊涂的下体，伸手想去抓山下亨的衣角撒娇求欢又一次被躲开，像只被雨淋湿的小兽趴在那里呜咽。

连着被拒绝两次的森内贵宽后知后觉开始委屈，不仅欲望得不到满足爱也消失了，他跪伏在床上越哭越凶，直到山下亨帮他把外套脱掉才肯抬头，汗水泪水糊在被情欲晕染开粉红的脸上，发情的omega像是刚从水里捞出来趴在那大口呼吸，知道混蛋alpha没准备帮忙后一点点往藏玩具的抽屉那里蹭，还不忘抬脚对准山下亨鼓鼓囊囊的腿间来一下。山下亨捉着他的脚踝把人拉回来，森内的身上完全湿透了——他被发情期折磨的已经没什么力气，滑倒两三次才在山下亨的帮助下摆好后入的姿势。

“toru——”主唱好听的声音在糖浆里滚了两圈落到山下亨耳边，“老公可以直接操开生殖腔了，你看我都湿透了——”

山下亨没听到一般走到窗边，打开拿进卧室的红酒，像是很为难的样子环顾四周。“没有杯子要怎么喝酒啊mori？”

森内贵宽快气死了，他感觉自己流的水灌满瓶子都绰绰有余，唯一可以拯救他的人还在和酒较劲。森内贵宽张张嘴没忍住发出轻喘，哭腔和鼻音缠在一起，勉强分辨出他说了什么：“那你他妈把酒扔了来操我啊…是不是真不行了？”

山下亨刚把木塞拔出来就听到这话，面无表情的脸上隐约显出一丝笑意，只是酒瓶和桌子的巨大碰撞声说明他并不是那么平静。男人扬手把软木塞推进森内后穴，润滑充足的小穴毫不困难吞下了异物。木塞略显粗糙的表面和肠壁摩擦短暂的满足了omega，山下亨听着爱人像猫叫的呻吟脱了上衣，指尖轻轻按下从对方腺体一路滑到腰窝，流连在小小的凹陷处。森内本就敏感的身体颤得更加厉害，又一波信息素和欲望汹涌而来被关在身体里无处宣泄，他连求饶的话都说不出。

“既然这样mori来做我的酒杯好了。”

微凉的指尖被冰凉的酒液取代，小小的腰窝明明盛不下几滴酒还被山下亨按着动弹不得。深红的液体在山下亨的掌控下没有洒出一滴，和白皙皮肤形成的鲜明对比刺激着男人的感官。虽然信息素阻隔贴帮他解决了omega的发情诱导，但森内本身的魅力也足以让他硬到爆炸——山下亨有那么一秒钟认真思考了自己的第二性别究竟是不是alpha，能装又能忍，要是森内贵宽装alpha有这个毅力可能还不会被自己骗到手。

胀痛的下体拉回了走神的男人，他低头看到森内贵宽因为红酒太冰想甩掉而悄悄扭动的腰，语气和善把人抓个现行：“酒杯太小了这点酒都要洒出来？贵宽再不乖的话这一整瓶就要去你的生殖腔里了，很期待？”

森内贵宽被吓住了，不仅是话语里的危险气息，还有alpha刻意释放出的威压。他生不出一丝反抗的念头，手软脚软也乖巧跪着不敢动，生怕把酒晃出来。山下亨对服从的爱人很满意，亲吻作为奖励落在森内湿漉漉的头发上，路过蝴蝶一般的肩胛骨舔上腰窝的酒。omega像濒死的蝴蝶颤抖着哭泣，信息素融在汗液里打湿了翅膀，被不怀好意的猎手盯上折磨。作为酒杯的森内容量有限，山下亨舔掉最后一丝暗红留下牙印权当使用过的证明。放在平时不过是一个杯底的量却让山下亨感到些许晕眩，信息素对alpha的影响远比他想象的大，幸好提前准备了抑制贴，不然现在的森内恐怕已经被操的神志不清了吧。

或许神志不清的会是他自己。

山下亨伸手在森内后穴周围按了按，软肉自觉吸着他手指吃下去，湿润温热只属于他的巢穴。他估摸着惩罚得差不多前戏也足够了，主要问题是他忍不了那么久——omega在他把手指插入穴里的时候就开始哭喘了，不好好跪着抬腿在他腰侧蹭来蹭去。男人终于舍得把裤子脱下，在森内的腺体上戳戳，得到暗示的omega伸出舌尖在性器顶端舔舐，alpha的信息素安抚他的同时也点燃欲望叫嚣着想要更多。猫崽的尖舌带着几分急切在性器上乱舔，张口含着模仿交合想要汲取更多。山下亨的本意是让他舔湿方便操进去，从森内嘴里拔出来的时候他还不乐意，吐着舌仰头埋怨地看着他。

恶劣的男人被哭的眼睛红红满脸色情的森内可爱到，沉着声音哄他说你叫老公就插进去。森内被发情热烧的说什么是什么，老公主人求你操我，字句被欲望黏在一起直到被突然进入的山下亨打断。

插进去的一瞬间山下亨撕掉了抑制贴，omega的信息素争先恐后涌出来拥抱他，像主人一样张牙舞爪不过几秒就温顺地臣服在山下亨身下。森内的高潮突然又顺理成章，穴肉绞紧山下亨的性器被一巴掌拍在屁股上要求放松，生不出反抗心思的omega大口呼吸让自己软下来，把腿张到最大缠在男人腰上，顾不得管小腹处的白浊软着声音求他先不要动。

“toru——让我、缓一下…不要动…啊！”

憋了太久的山下亨没理会森内的请求，操进去的动作凶狠急切。被前戏开拓足够的后穴没有抵抗包裹住阴茎，他的巢穴发出甜腻的呻吟，像被揉碎的浆果落在雪地上，鲜艳而淫靡。只有在这个时候山下亨才会觉得森内是爱他的，不是为了信息素结合后的安定能让他获得更多自由。他的omega没有一点反抗地承受着，不会拒绝、做的再过分也只是求他慢一点，细瘦的脚踝在他身上蹭来蹭去讨好着给主人争求一丝喘息的时间。

山下亨看森内的眼神像捕猎的狼，尖锐且专注。他的唇落下，吻过爱人眼角嫣红的春意，停在那双会发出好听声音的厚唇上。他挺腰操弄的动作凶狠横冲直撞，亲吻反而轻柔小心翼翼。森内在床上哪里还能思考，身体内的敏感点被顶着操弄，快感海浪般毫无阻隔传递到大脑，他如同被风暴打散的小船，即将在山下亨身下分崩离析。

“这里会有我的孩子吗mori？我生一个好不好，他会像你一样漂亮的。”

山下亨摸着森内小腹，那原本平坦却被自己顶起来的地方，按下去就能听到主唱的哭叫声——森内贵宽跪不住被身后人一把捞到怀里继续操，一下一下只深不浅，生殖腔的入口被顶到的时候他想向前爬开，山下亨像逗猫一样看他蹭开一点又深深顶进去。森内贵宽眼泪哗哗落下，拼命摇头含含糊糊说不要射进来会怀孕的，哥哥老公亲爱的叫得比刚才还甜，不过这回是乞求对方停下来。

alpha没听到一般挺腰操着，生殖腔被彻底顶开，狭小湿热的空间在龟头吮吸的快感让他头皮发麻，抽插的动作愈发凶狠，森内的哭喊声也越来越大，要被操坏的恐惧感笼罩在他心头，小猫爪子亮出来挠人也动摇不了山下亨要射进来的决心。

“我应该叫mori哥哥才对。”

成结的时候山下亨咬着森内的耳垂哑声说，生殖腔口被男人堵的严严实实，小小的腔体里满满都是精液，omega的力气一丝不剩只能瘫在alpha怀里。小腹的胀痛引得身体不停颤抖，好不容易等结消退的森内撑起身爬到床上没有被体液沾湿的地方准备休息，头还没挨到枕头又被掐着腰拖了回去，刚想抬头骂人对上一双可怜巴巴的眼睛。

完蛋了，易感期怎么这时候。

“山下亨你怎么又硬了，你可以不可以不要硬啊…”

回答森内贵宽的只有山下亨鼻音很重的嗯和再一次插到身体里的阴茎。


End file.
